


Blue Suits You Better

by Awseomness



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Almost Love Confession, Also english dub names for the characters, Ambiguity - freeform, Canon Compliant, Evashipping, F/F, I don't know a Judai or an Asuka, I think sometimes we forget that Blair is the most talented duelist of her age, I'm a weeb but I also watched this show on tv in middle school, Long Distance Relationship, Mentioned one-sided Alexis/Cyber Tutu, Mentioned one-sided Charmershipping, Mentioned one-sided Fianceshipping, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Post-Canon, heck yeah!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: Alexis has been studying abroad at a Duel College in North America, but Academy Island will always be her home. She's been having video chats with Blair for a while now. It's easier to be friends with her when neither of them has seen Jaden since graduation.Meanwhile, certain not-so-friendly feelings have been developing too.
Relationships: Saotome Rei | Blair Flannigan/Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes
Kudos: 3





	Blue Suits You Better

"And that's game." The final blast of Cyber Angel Benten knocked her opponent full off his feet as his life points hit zero.

Alexis stepped away from the duel arena and immediately found herself surrounded by her classmates congratulating her on her victory.

"That was amazing!"

"As expected of a Duel Academy graduate!"

"Hey, Alexis!" One classmate took her hand, "A bunch of us are heading out to karaoke tonight. You should come!"

She smiled, but raised her hand apologetically. "Sorry, guys, no can do. I'm actually meeting someone tonight."

Her friend gave her a knowing look. "Oh really? Is he cute?"

"It's not like that. She's a friend from home."

"You could invite-"

"Come on, leave her alone." Another friend took her wrist and dragged her away from Alexis. "Let her catch up with her friend."

"Aw, okay. Have fun, Alexis!"

Alexis waved to them as they leave. Then, when she was alone, she let out a relieved breath. She's had crowds her whole life, and she loved each of them individually of course, but sometimes there were just too many people at once.

So, the quiet walk back to her dorm room was something of a relief. She took her duel disk off as soon as she got inside, rubbing her wrist just a bit. The technology was becoming more comfortable with each passing generation, but it's slow progress. And wearing it all day still gave her a sweat rash.

She sat at her desk and switched her laptop on. She realized she may have given her friends the wrong impression. She's not meeting anyone in person, just her weekly Friday night video chat. A video call was already waiting for her. She smiled to herself.

Eager as always.

"Hey, Blair!" She said as the other girl comes into view.

"Alexis!" Blair chirpped. Her smile stretched to her big brown eyes. "What took you so long? I was worried you weren't coming!"

"Sorry. I had a duel I had to finish up."

"Well, as long as it was something important." Blair laughed.

These weekly meetings, every Friday night for Alexis and every Saturday morning for Blair, had started mostly by accident. Blair had called her one week asking for her advice on a ghost problem in the girl's dorm (it had turned out to be a creep from Ra Yellow with a spooky deck theme), and the next week had called back with a follow-up. Then Alexis had asked her something about the school which required a follow-up the next week, by which point Blair had another problem she hoped Alexis could help her solve.

This continued until meeting up every week just became a habit for them, something each of them looked forward to. For Alexis, studying all the way on the east coast of North America, it was nice to have this link back home. She and Blair hadn't been close while they were students together, but they were friends. And they had certainly grown closer recently. Blair, meanwhile, was rising the ranks to become the top female duelist at the Academy, something Alexis had plenty of experience with. It was useful for her to have someone she could talk to about it.

Blair stood suddenly. "Oh! Check it out!"

She stepped back from her webcam, revealing her blue and white uniform jacket. She twirled in place to show it off, her long, black hair flowing behind her as she spins.

"You changed your uniform!" It was about time, really. Even after being promoted to Obelisk Blue at the end of her first year, Blair had still been wearing the Slifer Red jacket she entered the academy with.

Entered early, Alexis remembered. Two years younger than Alexis or her friends had been when they were freshmen. Making her still a year younger than Alexis when she made it to Obelisk Blue on her own skill. That's how amazing Blair is.

"I had another growth spurt so the red jacket doesn't fit me anymore." She said, taking her seat again. "I figured I should embrace where I am in life."

"Sheesh, another growth spurt? How tall are you now?"

"It, uh..." Blair looked away with a shy smile. "It wasn't that kind of growth spurt."

She rubbed the back of her neck, an action that seemed to almost intentionally draw attention to her chest.

"Oh!" Alexis blushed. "W-well, I know what that's like. And I think the blue suits you!"

"Thanks!" She looked thoughtful for a moment, leaning forward on her desk. "Also... it kind of felt like the jacket was a symbol of something. Something I've been holding onto that it's time for me to let go of."

Alexis watched her on the screen. "...Jaden?"

"Have you heard from him at all?"

She shook her head. She wants to believe Jaden's out there finding his happiness, and that he hasn't forgot about her and all of his friends, but the fact that she hasn't seen him in almost a year now still upsets her. "Last I heard he was in Venice."

"Yep. What else can I expect?" Blair sighed. "At this point, I've pretty much given up on Jaden. And Zane. ...And Chazz."

"Aw, not Chazz!" Alexis teased her with a chuckle.

"Alexis, don't make fun of me!"

"I'm sorry!" Alexis laughed harder before managing to stop herself. "So then, is there anyone else who's caught your eye?"

Blair's cheeks turned a lovely, rosey color. "Well... maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I don't know actually." She looked away again, staring off at some nowhere point in the distance. "There's someone. But... it's different."

Alexis felt a weird pang in her chest. For a second she thought it might be jealousy, but she dismissed that immediately. More likely she was just concerned for her friend. "Different how?"

"Well, for one thing she's a girl." Blair still wasn't looking at her.

"Oh?" That was a bit of a surprise, actually. Alexis had always been pretty open about her own bisexuality, but she'd never suspected Blair had sapphic leanings of her own. "That's pretty cool. Guess we had more in common than I thought."

Blair smiled at that.

"The other thing is... it feels different. It doesn't feel like my old crushes did, and I don't know if that's because she's a girl, or if it's because this time it's more real, or what? It might even just not be romantic feelings at all." She looked at Alexis then, clearly frustrated. "I'm really confused about it, actually."

"Hm." Alexis had spent her time at Duel Academy focused on her studies, her platonic relationships, and the constant string of world-threatening disasters. While she'd had feelings for one or two people, especially Jaden, she wasn't sure this was a subject she could help much with. "Why don't you tell me a bit about her? Maybe we can work out how you're feeling from that."

"She's kind." Blair said immediately. "And down to earth. She's one of the best duelists in Academy history, and she's always helping her friends when they're in trouble. She's one of the strongest and smartest people I know, but she always treats everyone around her like an equal. She's also drop-dead gorgeous. Tall, and curvy, and confident. I used to think she was a rival, but now... now she's one of my most important friends. Talking to her is the highlight of my week."

Alexis stared at the screen, absorbing all of that. She had a pretty good sense of her own strengths and weaknesses, and she had a pretty good idea who that description sounded like. But another part of her said that it could be almost anyone and it would be arrogant to assume Blair was talking about her. A third part felt sudden, intense jealousy at the thought that Blair was talking about someone else, and a fourth shouted "Why does that bother you, Alexis? Do you like her?"

"She sounds great." Alexis said, though she felt her cheeks growing hot. "And it does kind of sound like you have feelings for her. Have you considered talking to her about it?"

"I'm afraid to." Blair admitted. "She's a bit older than me, so I think there's a good chance she'd reject me. And then it would be awkward between us and I'd probably lose our talks."

Older than her, huh? "There's a chance you just have a platonic girl crush on someone you look up to."

"I guess." Blair's face fell just a bit. "But I also look up to Ms. Fontaine, and I've never felt this way about her."

Alexis put a hand to her chin as she tried to puzzle through this. Hypothetically, if Blair was developing feelings for her, she was in a good position to put the kibosh on that right now without making things too awkward between them. All she would have to do is advise Blair not to act on those feelings and she probably wouldn't even have to give up these weekly talks that she enjoys so much. On the other hand, if Blair wasn't talking about her, her advice might lead to Blair giving up on a really fulfilling relationship with someone else, someone Blair sounded like she was genuinely in love with.

Plus... 

If, hypothetically, Blair was genuinely in love with her, would that be so bad? Alexis had never had an actual relationship before. Just boys (and the occaisional girl) fawning over her while she tried to focus on more important things. And also that period of time in Middle School where she claimed Cyber Tutu was her girlfriend. She wasn't aromantic, she did want to have a relationship some day.

But with Blair?

Obviously, Blair was cute. She was ambitious and driven. And she was really good at playing card games which, honestly, was all of Alexis' top three traits she pictured in her ideal match. And she also knew that Blair was a very devoted and very attentive partner, which, yes, was appealing, even if it would be long-distance. But Blair wasn't wrong about Alexis being older. Here she was in college, and while normally that wouldn't be a big deal with Blair being a second year at the Academy, the fact is Blair is still younger than Alexis was as a freshman. It's not an insurmountable age gap, and Blair is incredibly smart for her age, but it's also not something she can just ignore.

She tried to picture what actually being with Blair would be like. Sitting in a park together, cuddling close in the cold winter air. Sharing a meal at a restaurant, watching Blair laugh at a joke Alexis made. Partnering up for a tag-team duel and putting their trust and faith in one another. Texting each other at all hours of the day, no regard for the time difference.

Blair looking her in the eyes and saying "I love you."

Alexis felt the heat in her face spread all the way to her ears. Her heart soared and she felt giddy and tingly all over. That was... a really nice thought.

"Alexis?"

She realized she hadn't spoken for a while. Blair was looking at her, a little concerned and a little confused.

Alexis took a breath. Now that her own feelings are pretty much confirmed, "To tell you the truth, Blair... I would be very surprised if she rejected you. I think any girl would count herself lucky if someone like you had feelings for her." She hesitated before adding quietly, "I know I would."

Blair smiled, big and excited. Her cheeks were rosy and it looked so amazing on her that Alexis couldn't fight her own blush if she tried. "I'm so glad you think so!"

Her laugh rang like bells in Alexis' ear.

"I'm not ready to tell her just yet." Blair said, "There's some things I still need to take care of. I want it to go just right, but... I'm going to. Soon. I promise."

Alexis nodded. "Hey. Are you planning to go home for winter break?"

"I was." Blair raised an eyebrow, confused at the change in subject. "But my moms say there's some kind of pest problem right now and they don't think it's going to be fixed by then, so now I'm probably staying here. Why?"

"Well, seeing as I'm planning to teach at the Academy once I get my degree, I was planning to visit over break. It's important to keep up with what's going on over there." She smiled. "We should hang out!"

"I'd like that! It'll be great to see you in person!"

"Looking forward to it." Alexis glanced at the time. As much as she would love to keep talking with Blair all night, college life didn't really give her a free pass on her weekends and it was getting late. "Now I should probably see about getting ready for bed. And I imagine you're ready for lunch, yeah?"

"Wait, Alexis. Before we say goodbye..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think the blue suits me?"

"Oh yeah." Alexis nodded, a smile on her face. "Way more than red ever did."


End file.
